


sempin fanarts

by Jenaime_PaslaPlage



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Fanart, Multi, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaime_PaslaPlage/pseuds/Jenaime_PaslaPlage
Summary: Will be updated sometimes with... fan art. Of the Sompsins. Character/pairing in chapter titles.





	sempin fanarts

**Author's Note:**

> probably should have just made a tumblr
> 
> but yay it's homur. he looks kinda demented. it's pretty basic and the lines are shit but i got bad news so my fine motor skills were impaired ok
> 
> future drawings will be more doodle-y i think. refraining from shading is difficult
> 
> if anyone wants to suggest other simps characters to draw pls do. for pairings it'll depend on if it's a mutual ship, unfortunately i'm not generous enough to draw notps :(

 

As the commercials rolled, Homer made his way to the refrigerator for another can of beer, a healthy supplement for soccer reruns. Marge couldn't get one for him as she was busy doing Marge-things. Homer shook his head and tutted. There was something strange going on outside. He shook his head again, paying closer attention to the window this time.

He inhaled.

Homer ran out of the kitchen at full speed. He returned seconds later to grab his beer, then shot out of the house like a bat going to heaven. He wasn't a bat but he felt as if he met the other criteria, because from the sky rained down onto him a million donuts and wayward sprinkles. The slightly alcoholic man pranced around the almost concealed street. He couldn't believe his eyes, although he strongly believed that belief didn't matter when there were donuts involved.

He caught one and experimentally shoved it in his mouth. He decided that he'd need to conduct more experiments.

 

He'd eaten twice his own weight in doughy goodness when a round shadow fell over him, Homer looked down at it in confusion, it was getting bigger.

His first thought was that he'd been attacked by a python, but he soon, fifteen seconds later, realized that it was only a giant donut, He giggled, and couldn't remember ever being this happy before.

 

Then he woke up. The commercial break had ended and his beer can was empty.


End file.
